Software applications may often include user interfaces to simplify and improve user interaction. Development and testing of user interfaces for software applications may require several developers testing various features and reviewing the layout and design of a user interface before it is released. Existing application user interface testing may take many forms including manual and automated user interface testing; each with unique advantages and disadvantages.